Traditional culture methods to detect bacteria in a sample typically rely on the contrast between bacterial colonies and the components of the device (e.g., containment vessel, nutrient medium, and gelling agent) to detect the presence and, optionally, the identity of a microorganism in the sample.
There exists a need for simple articles and methods for the detection of bacteria in a sample.